


School

by Deanie95



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Might be kinda wincest-y, Mostly just brother moments, Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie95/pseuds/Deanie95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided to use this http://sora-horsey.deviantart.com/art/NEW-100-Themes-Challenge-131213677 as a way to keep my brain active! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	School

He liked school. He liked learning. It wasn't about being normal, like he always complained about. It was about being able to learn something new, that wouldn't save a life. The pressure, dammit, the pressure of having to know something by heart because if he didn't someone could die, that Dean could die, was heavy.

He didn't have to worry about that in school. He didn't have to worry about saving someones life by not knowing the exact date of the Revolutionary War started or the exact location of The Palace of Versailles. He didn't have to worry that Dean might get hurt because of some arbitrary fact.

He liked school because it meant that he knew things that didn't add to the dark heavy weight on his shoulders.


End file.
